


Fools

by literally_no_idea



Series: Iron Husbands + OTP Fluff Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Iron Husbands, Ironhusbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: For the prompt: “You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.”title from the Troye Sivan song of the same name





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I managed to not update this series in so long?? I'm so sorry for that. Anyway, welcome back, or if you're new, welcome! All the parts of this series are standalone. Enjoy!

Rhodey picks up on the third ring. “Tony?”

 

“Hey, uh. You said I could call, right? If I needed anything?”

 

Rhodey starts packing up his stuff, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear. “Yeah, I did. Where are you, Tony? I’ll meet you.”

 

There’s a silence so long that for a moment Rhodey thinks the line went dead. “I’m… well, I’m inside a dumpster. Uh, behind the sciences building, I think? The lid’s closed, I’m not sure.”

 

“I’m on my way,” Rhodey says, and then he’s shoving his phone back into his pocket, zipping up his bag, and quite literally running out of the library.

 

Rhodey finds Tony curled up at the bottom of the dumpster in question, and Tony blinks as his eyes adjust to the light. Or, eye, apparently, Rhodey discovers, because Tony has one arm clutching his stomach and the other raised to try to simultaneously cover his black eye and pinch his nose to keep the blood from dripping on his shirt.

 

“Give me a hand out?” Tony says, holding out the arm that was wrapped around his stomach, and Rhodey takes it, pulling him out even as Tony hisses in pain, probably from being thrown into an empty dumpster, among other things.

 

“What happened?” Rhodey asks, while Tony tries to straighten himself out as much as possible.

 

“Uh. Had a disagreement with some classmates about what was or wasn’t scientifically sound data?”

 

Rhodey sighs. “Just because you’re right doesn’t mean it’s a good idea to tell everyone within a 150 foot radius.”

 

“Yeah, but what’s the good in keeping all those facts to yourself?” Tony smiles weakly. “Thanks for getting me out of there, Rhodey. I owe you one.”

 

Rhodey nods. “I’ll always be there to help you get out of whatever trouble you’ve gotten into, okay? But you're right, you do owe me one.” Rhodey hesitates as Tony starts to walk - or more accurately, limp - away, and then he decides fuck it. “And Tony?”

 

Tony stops and turns back to look at him.

 

“You can call me whenever you want… even if you don’t have a reason to.”

 

Tony smiles. “I’ll keep it in mind.”


End file.
